Dino Buckler
"Dino Buckler!" : Each Ranger wears a Dino Buckler which is a detachable silver buckle placed on each Zyuranger's waistband. The Dino Buckler is two-sided: the folded grip-side is out before the Zyurangers' transformation, and the side showing the coin on which the figure of his/her own Guardian Beast is carved after. The Zyuranger transform by removing the Buckler from the belt and shouting "Dino Buckler!". Before the transformation, the Dino Buckler can be used in battle as a knuckle cover for added attack strength. The coin is the vital source of the Zyurangers' power; it stores energy, a mysterious and perpetual power-source derived from Mother Nature. With its internal energy, the coin also has the power to heal a wounded person, although its ability to heal mortal wounds is seemingly limited. While inside their Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers can turn their coins into Dinocrystals which help in the transformation process of Daizyujin or Gouryuujin. Burai's Dino Buckler was gold, and was called the . When Geki transforms into the Armed TyrannoRanger, his Buckler changes to gold as well. At the climax of the Legend War, the Dino Bucklers were made redundant when the Zyurangers sacrificed their powers with the rest of the first 34 Super Sentai to destroy the invasion force of the Space Empire Zangyack. Resurfacing as Ranger Keys, the Zyuranger powers would be used by the Gokaigers to assume their forms via the Gokai Change. Ultimately, the Gokaigers returned their borrowed powers to their rightful owners after overthrowing Zangyack. Transformation Sequence SuperSentaitransformations101.jpg|Each Zyuranger removes the Buckler from their belts... SuperSentaitransformations102.jpg|... and points it (upside down) downwards. SuperSentaitransformations103.jpg|The Zyurangers twist their wrists to have the Buckler face right side up and press the button. This opens the plates and the coin glows. SuperSentaitransformations104.jpg|An energy grid wraps the Zyuranger in a suit. SuperSentaitransformations105.jpg|Transformation complete. Kyoryuger The sequence was redone from scratch for Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, taking inspiration from Adam Park's Once a Ranger morph (with the difference that the suit forming effect is a magma explosion coming out from the Dinobuckler and then returning to Geki's body to form the suit rather than being formed by rocks breaking to reveal the suit like in Adam's Once a Ranger morph): Notes *In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, actual toy replicas of the Dino Bucklers were used to represent the Rangers' Power Morphers. Using Super Sentai toys as props became a tradition in the Power Rangers franchise for years to come. *Burai's golden Dragon Buckler shares the same design as the standard silver Dino Buckler. As such, the strip of color featured on the buckler's backside features the standard 5 Zyuranger colors, but no green indicator. *In a twist of irony, the Dino Bucklers used in the Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters movies were actually Legacy Morpher toys from Bandai's Power Rangers Legacy line. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion'' **''Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety'' **''Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears'' **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill'' **''Ep. 22: Promise from the Star'' **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!'' **''Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Changers Category:Arsenal (Zyuranger) Category:Other-type Changers